Lifes troubles
by Kayla-Louise
Summary: The Grissom family were the kindest people eleven year old Sara knew, they were her safety line and they were the family that took needing kids in. Lindsay and Greg are biologically Gil's and Cath's they have adopted Warrick and 2 other kids r n r please.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note- Hi all fellows writers here is a new story from Trish, Sara and Cody, I'm the daughter of Kayla and I'm ten years old, Trish and Sara are my friends/family from the lovely US so please be kind and thanks.

Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

Walking up the stairs to her oldest child's room, whose bedroom was the first on the right by the stairs, Catherine walks in and says, "Hey Warrick, it's time to get up and get ready for school."

Rolling over and pulling the blankets over his head, Warrick says, "Okay, I'll b down in a minute."

Before walking out of the room, Catherine said, "Alright, better hurry I don't want you kids running late for school again for the third time this wk."

Watching his mom walk out the door Warrick mumbles to himself saying, "Well we wouldn't be late if Hank ate our breakfast."

After leaving her oldest son's room, Catherine walked down the hall to her two daughter's bedroom. Walking in, Catherine turned the light on and said, "Lindsay Danielle, time to get up girls."

Facing her mom the twelve year old says, "Awe, mommy do we have too?"

"Yes, Danni, you have too, now come on chop, chop, can't have you kids running late, and missing the school bus, again."

Also sitting up in her bed, Lindsay says, "Alright mom we'll be down in a minute, just go make sure Hank doesn't eat our breakfast again."

"Don't worry your father's on it, he's taking him out for a walk while you kids eat your breakfast," Catherine replied to her daughter before walking out of the room.

"Yeah, I'm sure he does mom, anyways mind if ya leave? We kinda gotta get ready for school." Lindsay told her mom getting up off her bed.

"Alright, I'll meet you girls downstairs," Catherine, said as she walked out of the room.

Walking across the hall from the girl's room, Catherine walked into the boy's bedroom to also wake them up. After making sure Greg and Riley were up, Catherine walked downstairs to get the breakfast out for the kids, after seeing that her husband had left with the dog.

About fifteen minutes later, all five kids came downstairs and gotten a bowl of cereal, while eating the youngest asks, "Mommy, where's daddy?

"Well baby, daddy's taking Hank for a walk," Catherine answered her youngest son Riley's question.

"Oh, okay," Riley, said as he went back to eating his breakfast.

Meanwhile at the Sidle house hold…

Sara Sidle sat in her bedroom listening to her parents arguing for the third time that morning, sighing Sara picked up her school bag and walked down the stairs, Sara walked out the house and towards her best friends house Greg Grissom, a few minutes Sara walked into the house to find Greg looking for something.

"Greg what you looking for?" Sara enquired dumping her bag to one side "Greg?"

"Evidence!" Greg replied "I'm so glad he's not here right now"

"Who's not here?" Sara asked smiling as her friends butt disappeared around the corner

"Ok strange, anyone else home?"

"Oh hi Sara honey come in" Catherine replied "Strange sight I know, hey you had any breakfast? We have Honey nut Cheerio's actually we don't Hank ate them!"

"Your telling me your dog ate a full box of Cheerio's?" Sara asks sitting on the kitchen stool "How do you know?"

"Well we went to bed last night Warrick left them on the side and now the Cheerio's and the box have gone" Catherine explained "I feel sorry for Hank he will have a bad tummy"

"So that was why Greg was crawling around the floor when I got here" Sara replied giggling and then smiling as Catherine placed a hot cup of tea and a slice of toast in front of her "Thank you Mrs Grissom"

"Sara it's Catherine ok honey?" Catherine says hugging me "Any new developments at home?"

"You know the usual he said she said, it gets boring after awhile to be honest" Sara said sighing "You know I sometimes wish he never stopped"

"Never stopped what honey?" Catherine asked taking the dirty plate and cup away "Come with me where we can talk privately, ok?"

"Sure Catherine" Sara replied jumping off the stool and following Catherine into her office looking around it quickly "More tidy than Gil's I must say, no tarantulas, what's with that anyway?"

"Wish I knew the mentally of my husband" Catherine replied smiling "Right then kiddo what's on your mind?"

"Life!" Sara quickly replies "I mean I feel I was only brought into this world to be a punching bag and have verbal abuse spat at me"

"Sara where did he hurt you now?" Catherine asked quietly "Show me sweetheart"

Sara removed her coat, her jumper and then her T shirt to reveal a massive bruise going down from her neck to the bottom of her spine, just stopping at the waistline of her Jeans, Catherine moved forward when she heard the sobs from Sara, pulling her into a gentle hug Catherine held Sara for quite sometime until she heard the bark of Hank and the footsteps of her husband approaching her office.

"Honey we are going to have to lock up the cereal" Gil said walking in the office "Cath is that Sara?"

Catherine nodded as Sara looked over her shoulder at Gil who had a frown on his face, Gil stood looking at the bruise and then slowly approached Sara and Catherine.

"Sara princess did your dad do this too you?" Gil asked the sensitivity clear in his voice "Oh darling you want a Gilly bear hug?"

Sara leapt from Catherine and into Gil's arms he rocked her gently back and forth as Sara wailed her unshed tears, soon the tired eleven year old fell asleep in Gil's arms. Gil stood up and carried the sleeping child out of his wife's office and up towards his eldest daughter's room where he placed her on the bed and tucked her into it, it was Gil's turn to take the kids to school and he was going to tell the school that Sara was ill and staying at home, Gil turned around at the door and smiled at the sleeping girl before him and said,

"Sleep well Princess I won't let him hurt you anymore" Gil said blowing a kiss and closing the door behind him.

Outside in the driveway…

While getting in the car, Greg asks, "Dad isn't Sara coming with us?"

Looking back at his son, Gil replies, "Not today Greg, she's not going to school today."

"Oh, is she okay?" Greg asked.

Pulling out of the driveway, Gil answers, "Yeah Greg, she'll be fine, I promise. Don't worry about it okay?"

"Okay," Greg said as he sat back in his seat and looked out at the scenery on the way to school.

Back at the Grissom house hold…

Walking upstairs to Lindsay and Danielle's room, Catherine walked over to the bed Sara was sleeping on, and gently woke her up, "Hey Sara, wake up hun."

Forgetting where she was at, Sara woke up startled and said, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please don't hurt me."

Rubbing soothing circles along her arm, Catherine replies, "Hey its okay, I'm not going to hurt you, just wanted to see if you want to put on more comfier clothes to wear, like some of Danielle's clothes."

"Oh, okay, and yes please, if that's okay, and if Danielle won't get mad at me for wearing her clothes." Sara told Catherine as she sat up in bed.

"It's totally fine, and Danielle won't get mad, I promise. Why don't we go pick out some pyjama's for ya to wear, and then you can go back to bed if you want." Catherine assured her.

"Okay, and yeah, I'm still a little tired, my parents were fighting most of the night last night. Catherine, I have a question." Sara said as she looked down, now interested in her fingers.

Walking over to Sara, Catherine says, "What's your question sweetheart?"

Not looking up at Catherine, Sara asks, "Is it bad, to want you and Mr. Grissom to be my parents instead of my own? I mean I love my parent's don't get me wrong, it's just that they never pay attention to me, and well, you and Mr. Grissom do, and I guess I just wish that my own parents would do the same. I feel like I was a mistake, not that it helps when your dad says that you're worthless."

Walking over to the little girl Catherine replies, "Awe, hun, your not worthless, I guarantee you that. Well your parents are just missing out on what a terrific child they have. You also know that your more than welcome to come over any time right hun?"

Barely looking up Sara says, "Thanks, Catherine."

Handing Sara some pyjama's, after getting them out of Danielle's top dresser drawer, Catherine said, "Here ya go hun, try these on, they should fit, might be a little big on you but it should fit you."

Taking the clothes Sara replies, "Thanks, I'm sorry if I'm bothering you and Mr. Grissom."

"Awe sweet heart your not bothering us, we're here if you need anything. Trust me hun, you're not bothering us." Catherine assured her.

"A-are you sure?" Sara asked.

"Yes I am, I'm a hundred percent sure, why don't you get changed and then just get some rest alright?" Catherine told her.

"Okay," Sara said then watched as Catherine walked out the door. Once the door closed Sara went ahead and started changing. When she was done, she walked over to Lindsay's bed, that she was laying on earlier, and tried to go back to sleep.

TBC

Please read and review and thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

Sara attempted to rest her head on Lindsay's pillow but every time she closed her tired eyes the image of her dad came into her head, refusing to be beaten Sara snuggled under the covers and fell into a restless slumber.

As Sara was sleeping Catherine went around doing her daily housework, making sure she did the quiet jobs first while Sara was sleeping, wherever Catherine went Hank the ever faithful pet Boxer was by her side, attempting to eat the duster or even the furniture polish much to the dismay of Catherine.

About twenty minutes later as she was cleaning the fridge door of mucky finger prints Catherine heard a sob behind her, turning around she found Sara staring at the floor and fiddling with her fingers.

"Sara honey what's wrong?" Catherine asked calmly "You have a nightmare?"

"Yea I guess so" Sara replied rubbing her red shot eyes "I didn't mean too, don't be angry at me, it…it just happened"

"What happened baby girl?" Catherine asked then looking at the wet patch on the front of the Pyjamas Sara wore "Oh honey don't worry about it, ok? We all have accidents time and again"

"I know but I'm almost twelve I shouldn't be doing this" Sara replied rubbing her arms "I've wet Lindsay's bed and Danni's pyjamas they are going to hate me, like everyone else does"

"Sara honey they wont hate you, the love you, you're their dippy younger brothers best friend" Catherine said giggling "I tell you what we do, the bed sheets need all need cleaning want to help me?"

"Yea!" Sara replied happily before looking at the floor once again "Catherine what will I wear?"

"I have just the thing, come with me" Catherine said while holding Sara's hand and pulling her along the corridor to her office "Here try these on, they will definitely fit you, god what am I saying they are for you anyway"

Sara looked down at the beautiful array of clothes, Catherine had obviously spent a long time picking the clothes out, first Sara came across a new pair of underwear and placed them to one side, then she found a light blue T-shirt Sara placed that on top of the underwear and then placed the blue cargo pants on top of them, whilst Sara had been inspecting her nice clothes Catherine had fetched a clean towel and started running water for a bath for Sara, Catherine carried the clean clothes to the bathroom and waited outside the door.

"Umm Catherine can you come inside please?" Sara asked quietly.

"Are you sure?" Catherine asked opening the door slightly smiling noticing that Sara was sat in the bath "Almost didn't see you there with all the bubbles"

"Catherine can I ask you a favour?" Sara asked blowing bubbles from her hands.

"Sure ask me anything, as long as it's not my waist size" Catherine giggled sitting on the toilet lid.

"Would you like you know wash my hair and then umm dry it, brush it and plait it like you do to Lindsay and Danni?" Sara asked in a quick breath smiling at the end.

"Sure thing sweetheart" Catherine replied removing her watch and kneeling beside the bath "So any particular fragrance in your hair?"

"Strawberry please" Sara replied sighing as Catherine massaged her scalp softly "Catherine?"

"Yes honey?" Catherine asked stopping massage the shampoo into Sara's hair "Am I hurting you?

"Oh no, it's just I'm wondering whether I can stay here?" Sara asked playing with the bubbles in front of her.

"You mean as a sleepover or something else?" Catherine enquired massaging Sara's hair again.

"Well like forever, you adopted Warrick maybe you…you could adopt me then I can call you mom and Mr Grissom dad" Sara explained sighing as Catherine rinsed her hair turning to Catherine Sara says "Thanks"

"You welcome, I'll leave you alone to get dressed and then I'll do your hair" Catherine explained standing up "Come to Lindsay and Danni's room when your done, see you there"

Sara quickly dried herself, got dressed and ran down the hall to Lindsay and Danni's room, Sara stood at the doorway when she heard Catherine on the phone, knocking slightly to make her presence known Catherine waved her in and placed Sara between her legs on the floor, soon after Catherine finished her conversation on her phone.

"You comfortable honey?" Catherine asked placing the brush through Sara's wet brunette hair "Sorry if I pull"

"Umm" Was Sara's reply "No your fine"

"Hey how about once we sort out the bed sheets we go pick some of your own?" Catherine said stopping brushing Sara's hair.

"Really? What did Mr Grissom say?" Sara enquired looking into the deep blue eyes of Catherine "Really?"

"Yea sure thing, now we have to do your hair, strip the beds of dirty sheets and then Gil is coming to get us and we are going to spend the day getting lost in the mall buying you new clothes and other things" Catherine explained "What do you think?"

"I think I'm the luckiest girl alive but I don't understand, how?" Sara enquired facing forward letting Catherine do her hair.

"Well I spoke to Gil and told him you didn't want to go home and that we should try adopting you" Catherine replied pulling Sara towards her in a hug "All done sweet pea"

"Thank you Catherine for everything" Sara responded before standing up and stripping Lindsay and Danni's beds "Where do you want these going Catherine?"

"Place them down the laundry shoot" Catherine replied coming out of Warrick's room "Just Greg and Riley's room and then the master room"

"Ok" Sara replied darting down the hall to Greg and Riley's room "Away down the shoot they go, I think Mr Grissom's home"

"Hey girls I'm home" Gil shouts from the door clearly grunting "Whoa big fella slow down"

Sara watched from the top of the stairs as Hank pushed Gil to the floor and licked him, Sara ran down the stairs and rescued Gil from Hank, Sara placed Hank in the garden and returned to help Gil of the floor and then she gave him a hug.

Surprised by the hug, Gil asks, "Sara princess, what was that for?"

"Well, I wanted to and, thanks you know? For helping me out, and what not." Sara answered him, while looking down at the floor.

"Awe, sweetheart, your welcome, you know we love you, just like if your one of our own right?" Gil asked her.

"Yes, and I love you guys too, like if you guys were really my biological parents." Sara answered him.

Giving her a hug, Gil said, "Well that's good I'm glad, now what's Catherine doing you know?"

"Well, she was just washing the sheets, off everyone's beds," Sara answered him.

**At the school…**

After school, all four kids, were waiting outside for one of their parents to come pick them up. While they were waiting Greg speaks up and asks, "I wonder why Sara didn't come with us to school today?"

"I'm not sure, there's a reason and if mom and dad wanted to tell us they would have, but just don't worry about it, they know what their doing, and besides she might not have been feeling well so dad probably decided to keep her home from school." Warrick told his younger brother.

"Yeah true, but wouldn't her parents get mad that she didn't go to school, I know mom and dad would get mad at us if we didn't go to school." Greg replied.

"Well, mom or dad probably called her parents to let them know that she didn't go to school, don't worry Greg." Warrick told him.

"Yeah, Greg, don't worry mom and dad know what their doing." Lindsay spoke up in the conversation.

"I know but, I'm just worried about her," Greg replied to his older sister.

"I know you are, but everything is fine you'll see." Lindsay said

About ten minutes later, all four kids saw their dad pull into the parking lot, and they all walked over to the vehicle and got in.

"Hey kids how was school?" Gil asked his kids.

"It was okay," Came the reply from all four older kids.

**Back at the house…**

Walking into the house, Lindsay asks her dad, "Hey dad, where's mom at?"

Answering his oldest daughter's question, Gil replied, "She went and took Sara into town she'll be back, she's also going to stop and pick up your little brother from school."

"Oh, okay, just wondering." Lindsay said as she went upstairs to put her school stuff up.

Suddenly and without warning Sara's dad stormed into the Grissom household, he had clearly been drinking and was heading straight for Gil in a fierce temper.

"Give me my child back" Mark Sidle demanded "Or so help me you will get it"

"I will not give you Sara, she is staying with us" Gil replied standing tall "Mark just get out my house"

"Give me my child or you will regret it" Mark snarled moving closer to Gil.

"Do your worst Mark you don't scare me, you cant bully me like you bully Sara" Gil said "You have a wonderful daughter and you just don't care enough to see it, your both on drugs and drink it's a wonder Sara isn't in care already you're a disgrace to parents all over the world!"

Mark ran forward with his fist high just as Danni walked into the hallway, Mark hit Danni and she fell to the floor screaming, Warrick ran in just as Mark moved his hand away from Danni, Warrick grabbed Mark and told his dad to ring the police.

"Dad I've got him go ring the police" Warrick instructed twisting Mark's arm around his back "Your scum hitting a little girl, just scum! Lindsay come get Danni for me and get her cleaned up please"

Meanwhile across town Catherine and Sara were waiting for Riley to get out of school, when Riley saw his mom's truck in ran towards it just stopping when he got to the door, smiling when he saw Sara he climbed in beside her and gave her a hug.

"Hi Sara" Riley happily said "Nice to see you after school, you had a good day?"

"Oh yea sure Riley" Sara replied tickling him causing him to giggle "Someone's ticklish"

"Yea no fair mummy" Riley begged "Stop Sara"

"I can't I'm driving" Catherine replied laughing as Sara kept attacking Riley and he squealed "Ok Sara give up already leave the mouse alone"

Catherine continued to drive towards the family home, when she came around the corner to find several police cars and an ambulance on her driveway she came to halt and with Riley and Sara following ran up the driveway.

"What on Earth is going on here?" Catherine asked her husband "Gil?"

"Oh my god Danni!" Sara exclaimed running over to her friend "What happened to you?"

"Your dad is what happened, he went berserk demanding we give you back to him" Danielle explained "When my dad said no he flew at him I walked in front and now you see the result a bust up nose!"

"I'm so sorry it's all my fault" Sara said bursting into tears hugging Catherine's arm "You hate me now I got your daughter hurt, I'm worthless everything I love gets hurt because of me!"

"Hey now you didn't cause this, calm down Sara" Catherine said rubbing soothing circles down Sara's arm "Come on calm down"

"Hey Sara come on calm down, I'm ok" Danni said pulling the younger girl into a hug "It won't affect my beauty so no harm done, now come inside and lets get you settled in our room, hey Lindsay fancy a bedroom buddy?"

"Sure thing, hey Sara last one upstairs has to read Riley his bed time story" Lindsay said before running into the house and up the stairs followed by Danni.

"Sara why are you not running?" Gil asked seeing the girl still stood there "You nervous?"

"Not not nervous happy, besides I like reading to Riley" Sara responded walking into the house and up to the room.

Gil and Catherine looked at each other and smiled, they were happy because Sara was happy and they were going to make sure it stayed that way.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Once inside Catherine and Gil called all the kids to come down stairs to see what they wanted for dinner. Walking over to the stairs Gil says, "Hey kids, your mom and I need you downstairs for a minute."**

"**Coming," They all replied.**

**A few minutes later all six kids came downstairs, and walked into the kitchen, Warrick then asked, "You guy's wanted to see us?"**

"**Yeah, we want to know what you guys want for dinner," Catherine answered her oldest son.**

"**Can we have pizza mommy?" Six-year-old Riley asked.**

"**Pizza okay with you guys?" Gil asked them.**

"**Yeah," Everyone answered except for Sara, who felt like she wasn't exactly part of the family.**

**Noticing that Sara didn't answer, Catherine walked over to her, while everyone else walked out of the kitchen to give them some privacy, and asked, "Hey sweetie, what's wrong?"**

**Not looking up at Catherine, Sara replied, "Well, I'm not really part of the family, and well, you don't have to feed me, I'm not hungry anyways."**

**Pulling Sara's face up to look at her, Catherine says, "Sara sweetie, you are apart of the family, by blood or not, not even adoption papers has to say we're family. We car and love you, that your already apart of the family. You have been since like day one. So with that said, do you want pizza for dinner?"**

"**Okay, as long as you're sure, and yeah, pizza sounds good." Sara said.**

"**Yes, I'm sure, and good cause that is what we're having," Catherine assured her.**

**Walking out of the kitchen, Sara stops before she hits the doorway, and turns around and innocently asks, "Umm…mom, can we have ice cream for dessert?"**

"**Yeah, we can hun," Catherine said then realizing what Sara called her she then asked, "Did you just call me mom?"**

"**Y-Yeah, I-is that okay? I'm sorry I should have asked, please don't be mad." Sara answered.**

**Walking over to Sara, Catherine said, "Sweetheart come here," once Sara reached Catherine, she then continued, "Hun, it's alright, actually I really don't mind you calling me mom. It took me by surprise, sweetie. If you're comfortable in calling me mom, then go right ahead."**

**Looking at Catherine, Sara asked, "You sure its okay?"**

"**It's absolutely fine with me," Catherine assured her.**

**After talking with Catherine, Sara decided to go ahead and go upstairs to see what everyone else was doing. On the way up, Sara saw Danni by the kitchen door. Danni walked up to Sara and asked, "So, did you mean it?"**

**Sara nervously replied, "M-Mean what?"**

"**You know what, did you mean it? By calling mom, mom?" Danni asked her seriously.**

"**Well, yeah, I-is that o-okay w-with you?" Sara replied stuttering.**

"**Yes, that's fine, I just wanted to make sure you actually meant it," Danni said.**

"**Danni?" Sara asked quietly "Would it bother you if your mom and dad adopted me? I mean you would have to share them with me"**

"**Sara I share them with four other people so what's another going to do?" Danni replied walking back over to Sara "Look stop worrying about it and come spend time with us, Riley thinks he's Superman and Greg is being his normal Looney self"**

"**When is Greg ever not Looney?" Sara remarks giggling when Danni nods and pulls her gently towards the stairs.**

**About thirty minutes later the kids made their way downstairs as the Pizza had been delivered, Riley walked over to the counter and noticed there was two Pizza's one big one and a smaller one turning to his mom he asks.**

"**Why is there two Pizza's?" Riley asked "Who gets one to themselves?"**

"**Riley that small Pizza is for Sara she doesn't eat meat" Gil replied to his youngest boy "Now you have enough Pizza on that one there so get eating, besides you have Ice cream for afters"**

"**We never have Ice cream unless it's a birthday" Riley replied digging into his Pizza "What's changed?"**

"**We are having Ice cream because Sara asked for it" Catherine replied "Now enough chatting more eating you know the rules Riley"**

**All the kids ate in peace, they enjoyed their Pizza and Ice cream soon after that it was time for Riley to get ready for bed, he went up to the room he shared with Greg got into his pyjamas and then went across the hall to the bathroom and brushed his teeth, Sara had made her way upstairs and stood outside the room, Riley came out wiping his mouth on his sleeve and running to his bookshelf.**

"**Here you go read this one Sara" Riley asked thrusting the book in her hand "Read to me Sara"**

**Sara sat back with Riley and got comfy, she started reading a few lines into the story Riley was asleep Sara continued to read until the book fell from her hand and onto the floor, Sara had fallen to sleep. **

**Downstairs Warrick, Lindsay, Danielle and Greg were sat in the family room waiting for Sara to return so they could watch a DVD, Warrick finally stood up and made his way to the room where he found Sara and Riley fast asleep on his bed, Warrick walked in and picked Sara up he then placed her in Greg's bed and covered her up, Warrick then grabbed a spare pillow and duvet cover and put them in his room before making his way back down to the others.**

"**Where's Sara?" Greg asked "Riley got her hostage?"**

"**No buddy she's sleeping in your bed" Warrick replied "Your staying in my room in my bed tonight ok buddy?"**

"**If I'm in your bed where are you going?" Greg asked looking at his brother "Are we sharing?"**

"**Greg and Warrick are sharing a bed!" Danni snorted with laughter "Poor little Greggo"**

"**Do you need Warrick to cuddle you at night?" Lindsay replied slapping hands with Danni.**

"**Shut up!" Greg replied folding his arms together "You're not nice!"**

"**Guys come on" Warrick asked "No Greg your in my bed I'm on the floor with a pillow and duvet, now are we going to watch a DVD?"**

**Catherine and Gil watched as their four oldest kids were laughing and joking, this made Catherine happy, Gil and Catherine knew that they needed to ask the kids something important so decided to ask them now.**

"**Hey gang can we have a word?" Gil asked the kids sitting down on his chair, Catherine sat beside him on the armrest "We have a very important question to ask you"**

"**Ok shoot" Warrick said pressing pause on the control "So what is it?"**

"**Well we were wondering whether you would mind me and your father filing for adoption for Sara?" Catherine asked watching the reaction from the kids.**

"**Mom if you think it's the best for Sara then we are all for it aren't we guys?" Lindsay said looking at her brothers and sister "One more to the family can't hurt besides it now means girls and boys are equal"**

"**Hey I'm a girl!" Catherine remarked smiling at her oldest girl.**

"**Yea but mom you're an older girl not our age" Danni said rolling her eyes at her mom when she started faking a sob "You're a nutter mom!"**

"**So that's a yes then?" Gil enquired looking happily around at his family who nodded "Ok we will tell Sara in the morning"**

**Everyone settled down to watch the DVD, once it was finished they made their way to bed. At about two thirty in the morning Riley was screaming and yelling for someone to come help him.**

"**MOM DAD ANYBODY!" Riley yelled panic in his voice "Sara? Come on Sara stay awake, please"**

**Warrick ran into the room to find Riley standing over Greg's bed where Sara lay sweat pouring from her body and it looked like she had been sick all over the floor, a few seconds later Catherine, Gil, Lindsay, Greg and Danni ran into the room. Catherine ran over to Sara and picked her body up from the bed and held her close.**

"**Help me mommy it hurts" Sara whispered tears falling down her face holding Catherine tightly.**

"**Mom I'll get the phone and ring for the Paramedics" Lindsay said running from the room.**

"**What happened Riley?" Gil asked his panicking son hugging him close "Riley?"**

"**I woke up to go to the bathroom and when I came back Sara threw up" Riley explained looking at Sara "I panicked she was sweating and holding her tummy, is she ok?"**

"**She will be you did good Riley" Catherine assured the frightened six year old "Riley go with Danni ok?"**

"**Ok mom" Riley replied walking towards Danni who held out her arms for her brother.**

"**Come on squirt you can go back to sleep in my bed" Danni said hugging Riley.**

**Riley looked back towards his mom and Sara he went back over to where they both lay and gave his mom a kiss and Sara a gentle hug before saying.**

"**Get better soon book buddy" Riley said before turning around and following his sister out the room.**

"**Dad are you sure Sara's ok?" Greg asked sitting down beside his best friend holding her hand "Dad she's my best friend I can't lose her"**

"**You won't son, trust me" Gil replied turning when he saw Lindsay approach with two Paramedics "Thanks Lindsay"**

"**No problem, guys shes in there, eleven year old suffering from what I believe suspected Appendicitis" Lindsay explained standing beside her brother pulling him into a hug "Don't worry Greg our little sister will be home soon"**

**Greg nodded and hugged Lindsay tightly, Lindsay played with Greg's hair and watched as the Paramedics loaded Sara onto the stretcher, Warrick appeared with a little bag and gave it to his mom.**

"**What's this Warrick?" Catherine asked her eldest boy.**

"**It's got your toothbrush, toothpaste, credit card" Warrick explained "Cell phone and toothbrush for Sara, you know just in case"**

"**Thank you Warrick that was very thoughtful" Catherine replied hugging Warrick "Gil you going to be ok getting these back into bed?"**

"**I'm sure they would be good and go themselves?" Gil responded hugging his wife and giving the sobbing Sara a kiss "I'll come see you tomorrow sweetie, don't worry mom will be with you"**

**The Paramedics carried Sara to the Ambulance and rushed her Desert Palms, when the Ambulance left the driveway Gil closed the door and found all five kids stood there looking at him, he pointed to the stairs but neither one of them would budge, he then waved them into the family room and let them stay there, Warrick went and got a DVD and put it in the player where the family settled down to watch the film consistently thinking about Sara, they wanted her to be ok after all she was their family now.**

**TBC**

**Hope you guys are enjoying this, if not we do apologize after all I am only ten years old and my fellow writers are sixteen and live hundreds of miles away in America. For those that are Nick fans never fear he will appear in the story, so for now keep reading and many thanks.**

**Love Cody, Trish and Sara xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

While the kids were watching T.V. Gil got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen to call Jim Brass. Grabbing the phone off the receiver, dialling the familiar number, Gil waited for someone to pick up.

"_Hello?" _Someone answered.

"Hi, is Jim there?" Gil asked.

"_Yeah, sure is this Mr. Grissom?"_ The person answered.

"Yes, and please Claire, call me Gil," Gil told her.

"_Okay, just a second Gil, and I'll get him."_ Claire told him.

A few minutes later, Gil was on the phone with Jim, _"This is Jim."_

"Hey Jim, it's me Gil, you know Greg's best friend Sara?" Gil asked him.

"Yeah, why what's wrong?" Jim answered.

"Well, she's gonna start living with us, and well just a few hours ago she woke up, well Riley, poor kid, was screaming for us, because Sara got sick, and now she's in the hospital and Catherine is with her, and Greg is worried about her. Heck we all are." Gil told him.

"_Hey, we'll be over in a minute, just let us get the kids," _Jim told Gil.

"You don't have to come over here, it's late, let the kids sleep." Gil told Jim as he was getting himself a glass of water.

"_No, Gil I'm coming over, no if's ands or buts' about it. I'll be there in like ten fifteen minutes tops." _Jim told him giving him no more room to talk_._

"Alright, fine, I'll see you guys soon," Gil said before hanging up with his friend.

**At the hospital…**

In the hospital room, Catherine was trying to calm Sara down, which wasn't quite working. Catherine then said,

"Sara baby, hey it's okay, you'll be okay sweetie."

While sobbing Sara replies, "B-but m-mommy, I-it h-hurts."

"I know it does baby, the doctor's will be back in a minute, then their going to make it go away, okay?" Catherine told her as she was tucking Sara's hair behind her ears.

A few minutes later a doctor walked in and said, "Hey you must be Sara."

Sara looked up at the doctor and quietly said, "Uh huhh."

Walking more into the room, the doctor said, "Nice to meet you hun, my name's Dr. Drake. Now I'm gonna give you some medicine that will help you fall asleep quicker okay, and after I put it in I want you to count backwards, can you do that for me?"

"Y-yeah," Sara replied as she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

A few minutes later, after Sara was asleep, the doctor wheeled her into the surgical room, to remove the appendix. After the doctor left, Catherine got her cell phone out and called her husband.

"_Hello, Grissom residence," _Some answered.

"Warrick, what are you doing up?" Catherine asked her older son.

"_Hey mom, we decided to go ahead and stay up, we were worried about Sara, although the rest of the kids are in bed and uncle Jim and aunt Claire came over and the kids too."_ Warrick answered his mom.

"Yeah, well you should get to bed hun, and Sara will be fine. Can you put your dad on?" Catherine assured her oldest.

"_Sure hold on mom, I'll get him for ya."_ Warrick told his mom.

"Okay thanks hun," Catherine said.

"_No problem mom," _Warrick said as he went off to find his dad.

Walking into the living room, Warrick walks up to his dad and says, "Hey dad, phones for you, it's mom."

Taking the phone from his oldest, Gil said, "Okay thanks." Then he said, into the phone, "Hey Cath, how's Sara?"

"_Hi Gil, man I feel so bad for her right now. She was in so much pain Gil,"_ Catherine told him with tears in her eyes.

"I know hun, but she'll be fine, what's she doing right now?" Gil asked his wife.

"_Well the doctor just came in and they should be doing surgery right about now," _Catherine answered her husband_._

"Alright well call and let us know when she's out of surgery. Riley just woke up, I'm gonna go see if I can get him back to sleep before he wakes the other kids up." Grissom said as Riley approached him.

"_I will, I love you Gil,"_ Catherine told her husband.

"I love you too Cath, I'll talk to you later," Gil said before he heard his wife hang up. After hanging up Gil turned to his youngest son, and asked, "Hey Riley what's wrong bud?"

"Daddy, I'm worried about Sara." Riley answered his dad as he climbed on his lap.

"Buddy there's nothing to worry about, Sara will be fine, and she'll be back to normal before you know it." Gil assured him.

"But daddy, what was wrong with her?" Riley asked as he rubbed his tired eyes.

"Well, Sara was in pain, so that's why she's at the hospital with mommy, to get better." Gil answered him as he some what rocked him back in forth.

"Oh okay, but she's going to get better?" Riley asked him, as he was trying to stay awake.

"Yup, she's going to be all better." Gil told him as he watched his son start falling asleep.

"Good…" Riley started but fell asleep in his dad's lap.

Picking his son up, Gil walked upstairs and went to Greg and Riley's bed and put him in his bed before walking out of the room making sure the door was cracked opened.

"Riley wake up?" Jim asked "Poor kid he found her didn't he?"

"Yea he did, glad he did though" Gil replied walking down the hall stopping at his daughters room hearing talking he opened the door slightly.

"Do you think Sara will be ok?" Danni asked Lindsay "I mean shes got to be ok, shes a Grissom"

"Sara is a tuff nut she will get through this and then be back to beat Greg at everything" Lindsay replied giggling at the memory "Greg don't know when he's beat"

"Hey are you tired? I sure am not" Danni enquired sitting up in bed "I want to do something"

"Like what?" Lindsay asks Danni sitting up in her bed also "What could we do?"

"How about we sort out the spare room?" Danni suggested "Tidy it up and put all the furniture in the right place, I'm even giving her some of my clothes until shes on her feet"

"Great idea Danni" Lindsay replied "I've got an idea why don't we get Warrick and Greg involved? We can let Riley sleep but he can help later"

"Lindsay isn't it a school day?" Danni asked putting on her dressing grown.

"Yea it is but I'm hoping mom and dad will let us stay off, you know family emergency" Lindsay replied walking out the door not seeing her dad and Jim "Come on Danni lets get the boys and get our sisters room sorted"

Watching Danni and Lindsay disappear into Warrick's room to have all four kids reappear two seconds later and enter the spare room Gil turned to Jim and smiled.

"You have great kids Gil" Jim said patting his friend on the back "You and Catherine must be very proud"

"We are extremely proud" Gil responded still smiling "Do you fancy a drink?"

"Just a coffee don't drink much now with being married to Claire and having Jacob, Halliegh and Hannah and baby on the way" Jim explained "I value what life has given me"

A few hours later Gil and Jim made their way upstairs to find the landing covered in bags of rubbish laughing Gil walked towards the spare room, to find it clean tidy and more importantly ready for use, knocking on the door frame he entered the room to have four smiling tired children look back at him.

"You guys have done a great job, Sara is going to love this" Gil praised the kids "I have news from the hospital, Lindsay you were correct it was her appendix so good call, Sara is out of surgery and is awake and insisting that she comes home"

The four kids cheered and hugged each other before hugging their dad a the same time, Jim chuckled from the doorframe and left the family in peace, a few minutes later Gil came down the stairs happy.

"What's got you smiling like a Cheshire Cat?" Jim enquired handing Gil a steaming mug of coffee.

"I finally got the kids to go to bed" Gil replied before laughing into his mug.

Jim also laughed with his best friend, drinking their coffee up both men settled down in the chairs and fell to sleep, knowing that Sara was ok and that the Grissom kids were finally asleep.


End file.
